Esto es Halloween
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Escrito para la comunidad retos a la carta, para el especial del Mes de Octubre


Disclaimer: No son mios, son de DC, y DC es de WB y WB es de WarnerCompany y etc, etc, etc...

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí!" dijo Flash por décima vez, recargándose en el panel de control que tenia enfrente.

"Wally" le dijo Shayera levantando la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo "es viernes, todos los viernes estamos aquí"

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero" le contesto Flash, y en verdad Shayera sabía a lo que se refería; era por todos conocida la afición de Flash a las celebraciones terrestres: Navidad, Año Nuevo, San Valentín, toda celebración tenia para él un significado especial, y Halloween no era la excepción. Flash ya había expresado en más de una ocasión su afición por recorrer suburbios enteros _"en menos de un minuto"_ y conseguir en una noche _"mas dulces de los que cualquier niño podría comer en un año"_, aunque claro, también aclaraba que cuando hacia esto era un adolescente y desde que estaba en la Liga jamás había vuelto a pedir dulces, cosa que. francamente, Shayera no creía que fuera cierta.

"Cielos" Expreso Flash después de un largo silencio "Si hasta Batman se tomó el día libre"

"Si por tomarse el día libre te refieres a estar en Rumania pateando los traseros de Intergang; entonces si, Batman se tomo el día libre" le contesto Shayera en tono sarcástico, mientras despegaba la mirada de su libro por segunda vez.

"Exacto" dijo Flash levantándose de su asiento "Vez a lo que me refiero¡Hasta Batman esta teniendo diversión!"

Shayera no hizo caso de esto último y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su libro, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Vixen: "¿Quién esta teniendo diversión?" pregunto la hermosa chica de piel aceitunada mientras entraba en la habitación a un lado de Diana. Diana, mejor conocida como la Mujer Maravilla, era de una belleza incomparable, belleza concedida por los dioses al momento de su creación, y sin embargo teniendo a las dos chicas una al lado de otra Shayera pensó por un momento que Vixen igualaba (por no decir superaba) en belleza a la guerrera amazónica: "_Por algo es una de las modelos mas codiciadas del medio"_ Pensó Shayera, "_Y por algo es la novia de John". _A Shayera le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, pero aun se sentía perdidamente enamorada de John; cuando regreso a la Liga incluso llego a pensar que en algún momento ellos podrían continuar con su relación, y que John la perdonaría por todos sus errores, pero al volver se encontró con una realidad muy diferente. Si bien John la había perdonando, también ya había rehecho su vida, y había encontrado de nuevo el amor; en Vixen…

"Batman" grito Flash sacando a Shayera de sus pensamientos

"Si por tener diversión te refieres a estar de misión en Rumania, entonces Flash, creo que tenemos opiniones muy diferentes de lo que es diversión" le dijo Vixen.

"¿Es que ninguna de las tres me entiende?" dijo Flash levantando las manos.

"Francamente Wally, no creo que nadie en este mundo te entienda" le contesto Shayera mientras empezaba a reírse, con esa bella risa que últimamente había escaseado por el lugar, _"o al menos cuando yo estoy cerca escasea" _pensó Vixen, aunque en realidad no culpaba a Shayera por ello, sabia que era muy difícil el tener que convivir con un ex novio, _"pero cuando el ex esta cerca de ti con todo y novia, eso si que es insoportable". _Lo peor era que Vixen sospechaba que Shayera aun sentía algo por John. Algo que la hacia sentir celosa y que la hacia dudar de su relación con él, pues cuando los veía juntos, Vixen sentía que John aun quería a Shayera. Esta situación había llevado a ambas a aplicarse la ley del hielo, ninguna hablaba con la otra y se evitaban al máximo posible, tomaban misiones diferentes, vuelos diferentes y sus guardias eran diferentes… hasta hace un par de semanas.

"Ja, ja, ja" dijo Flash "Muy graciosa, Shayera. Ya en serio, se que ustedes saben de que estoy hablando". Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a Flash con cara de extrañadas.

"Ustedes saben¡Rumania!" les dijo Flash mientras hacia como que sostenía una capa y se tapaba la boca con un brazo "El hogar del Conde Drácula" dijo con voz ominosa. Y Shayera se hecho a reír.

"Si claro, no le veo el chiste" dijo Vixen cruzada de brazos

"No creo que le veas el chiste a nada" le dijo Shayera parando de reír "No entiendo por que Jo…"

"Pues yo aun no entiendo muy bien por que tanto alboroto con estas fechas, si son iguales a cualquier otro día" dijo Diana cortando de tajo a Shayera, no quería que su compañera empezara una discusión con Vixen algo que no seria para nada sensato. Diana entendía por completo el punto de vista de las dos, sabía que ninguna tenia la culpa de su situación (aunque ambas se sintieran culpables), y había pensado que lo mejor para ambas era la misma situación que ellas ya habían puesto en práctica… el evitarse. Sin embargo todo cambio por completo un par de semanas atrás, cuando Cazadora fue expulsada de la Liga y John necesitaba a alguien que cubriera su guardia, sin pensarlo dos veces Vixen se ofreció pensando que seria algo bueno para su currículo, no fue si no hasta después que la chica se enteró que Shayera también estaba en esa guardia, lo que fue una gran sorpresa para ambas, y para John también, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir algo en contra de la nueva conformación, después de todo era algo temporal.

"Me temo que eso no es verdad Princesa" le dijo Flash con mucho tacto, Shayera ya había notado que cuando Flash le hablaba a Diana lo hacia con un tono mas dulce, casi como queriendo hacer notar que respetaba su rango de realeza. "El día de hoy es único"

"¿Y que tiene de único?" pregunto Diana mientras se sentaba en su silla junto al panel de control.

"Pues que es el único día en el que los muertos salen a pasear, y las brujas también" le contesto Flash sentándose de nuevo, al parecer ya había recuperado la calma.

"¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?" pregunto Diana volteando a ver a Flash directo a los ojos, como esperando intimidarlo "En ocasiones anteriores hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a espíritus y brujas, y no precisamente en un 31 de octubre"

"No es solo por los espíritus" le dijo Flash mientras acercaba su silla a la de ella "Es por que es un día especial, puedes acostarte hasta pasada la media noche, salir a la calle a pedir golosinas y ¡comer tus dulces favoritos hasta reventar!!!"

"No me parece algo muy atractivo el _reventar_ de dulces" le dijo la princesa

"Es por que aun no lo has intentado" dijo Flash bajando el tono de voz y agachando la cabeza, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo, de pronto levanto el rostro de nuevo y apunto con su índice derecho hacia el cielo "¡Ya se!… ¡hagámoslo!!!"

"¿Que?" dijo Vixen volteando por completo su silla para quedar frente a los demás "Diana, creo que a su amigo ahora si se le soltó un tornillo" En otras circunstancias Shayera le hubiera reclamado a Vixen el tono que utilizo para con Flash, sin embargo tenia que aceptar que en esta ocasión la modelo tenia razón.

"Flash no tienes ocho años" dijo Shayera en tono conciliador "Además estamos de guardia, no podemos dejar la Atalaya sola."

"Si tienes razón" dijo Flash sintiéndose decepcionado y dejándose caer de nuevo en el panel de control "Pero sigo pensando que…"

"Flash por ultima vez deja de hablar de Halloween" le espeto Shayera

"Pero Shayera, la vida es corta, no podemos dejar pasar las fechas importantes desapercibidas" dijo Flash poniendo cara de súplica.

"Si, tú le llamas importante; para mi… no significa nada" le contesto, y era verdad, Shayera no terminaba de entender el por que los seres humanos tenían tantas fechas _importantes _¿De que les servia?; ¿Qué querían demostrar festejando cosas todo el tiempo?, _"Es la tradición…"_ le decía John, pero aún así Shayera no terminaba de entender para que demonios quería un ser humano tradiciones.

"Por favor solo hagamos algo relacionado con la fecha" dijo Flash implorando, mirándola con esa tierna mirada de niño que solía utilizar cuando quería algo de sus amigos "Una cosa nada más…"

"¿Cómo qué?" le preguntó Shayera en un tono mas relajado, pues creía que había sido demasiado dura con él.

"No sé" dijo Flash poniendo una mano en su mentón "Déjame pensarlo… que podemos hacer… mmm…. ¡ya sé!!!" grito emocionado: "¡Podemos disfrazarnos!!!"

"Ah, Wally" le dijo Diana, esperando no decepcionarlo "Ya… ya estamos disfrazados"

"¿Quieres ponerte un disfraz, sobre el disfraz?" pregunto Vixen divertida.

"Esta bien" dijo Flash sacudiendo las manos "Lo admito, esa no fue la mejor idea del mundo, y tampoco podemos ir a pedir dulces ya que no podemos salir de aquí… ¿qué tal desvelarnos?… no eso lo hacemos a diario… mmm déjenme pensar¡ya se!... ¡contemos historias de terror!!!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Diana

"¿Tienes idea de lo infantil que se oye eso Flash?" Le pregunto Vixen

"Oigan dijeron que haríamos algo" les contesto Flash "Y en las circunstancias en las que estamos creo que es lo más práctico y entretenido que podemos hacer."

"A mi me parece bien" dijo Diana sonriendo "¿A que te refieres con historias de terror?"

"Tu sabes¡que den miedo!!! Las historias que uno cuenta de niño para no poder dormir en la noche, leyendas, algún hecho escalofriante que le paso al hijo, del hermano, del tío, del vecino, de tu primo segundo" dijo Flash recuperando su tono jovial, pero al ver que las chicas seguían con cara de no entender en absoluto lo que decía (o de no importarles en absoluto lo que decía) decidió empezar él con las historias. "Bien, comenzare yo, les contare una historia escalofriante" y al decir esto las chicas acercaron sus sillas a donde estaba la de Flash, para terminar sentados formando un circulo. "Todo comenzó una noche terrible de invierno, cuando dos chicas que asistían por los años setentas a un colegio parroquial que se construyó al lado de una hermosa iglesia gótica, cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo vivieron un episodio que cambio sus vidas para siempre"…

"¿Se convirtieron en Monjas" dijo Vixen con cara de aburrimiento

"No¿y eso que tiene que ver con la historia" le dijo Flash

"Mmm, no se" contesto Vixen "Tu dímelo, es tu historia¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"El punto es" dijo Flash haciendo énfasis en sus palabras "Que las niñas iban subiendo las escaleras del edificio de cinco plantas, cuando ocurrió lo inimaginable, lo impensable, un hecho terrible que marco sus vidas para siempre, cuando las niñas iban subiendo al primer piso dieron vuelta y subieron al segundo, luego del segundo subieron al tercero y…"

"¿Y luego subieron al cuarto?" Dijo Shayera divertida

"Y luego subieron al cuarto" dijo Flash sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Shayera "y después se dispusieron a subir el quinto, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar a lo que ellas creían el quinto piso¡en realidad era el segundo!"

Las chicas no dijeron nada se quedaron en absoluto silencio mirando a Flash con cara de tedio. "¡Un segundo piso en vez de un quinto!", repitió Flash esperando que esta vez las chicas reaccionaran.

"Eso no da miedo" dijo al fin Shayera "Ni siquiera puede ser clasificado como terror"

"¡Claro que si¡Pasar a otra dimensión Shayera¡imagínate que terror!" le dijo Flash

"Wally, hemos pasado a otras dimensiones decenas de veces¿porqué debería de darme miedo algo que conozco?"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" dijo Wally entendiendo el punto de vista de Shayera con gran decepción "Supongo que solo a las personas comunes les da miedo esta historia, bueno, creo que lo intente, será mejor que volvamos a trabajar…"

"Espera" dijo de pronto Diana "Quiero intentarlo yo"

"¿En serio?" Dijeron Flash y Shayera al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos de que su compañera quisiera participar.

"Si¿porqué no?" les dijo ella con una sonrisa "Será divertido, además en Themyscira había esta historia sobre un espíritu, una chica, que dicen se encuentra en un peldaño de las montañas del sur, mi madre me contó la leyenda, ella dice que era una amazona, como yo, pero que cuando se encontraba en reclusión un barco de humanos naufrago, y un muchacho sobrevivió, ella salvo al muchacho, y con el tiempo se enamoro de él, al parecer el muchacho también de ella, pero el quería volver a su casa, quería decirles a sus familiares que había sobrevivido, así que ella le ayudo a construir un barco para salir de la isla, y el muchacho se fue, no sin antes prometerle el volver lo mas pronto posible. Cuando las demás amazonas volvieron por la muchacha, pues su tiempo de reclusión había terminado, ella les dijo que no iría con ellas, no les dio explicaciones, ya que en Themyscira esta prohibido cualquier contacto con varones; y aunque sus compañeras le suplicaron que volviera con ellas, ella decidió quedarse a esperar, y espero, y espero, pero el muchacho jamás regreso, cuando pasaron 100 años la chica se dio cuenta de que era imposible que el humano mortal regresara, así que decidió aventarse del risco, solo dejo una carta explicando el por que se había quedado tanto tiempo en soledad. Sin embargo, los dioses no perdonaron tan grande insulto al regalo de la vida eterna que le habían concedido, y no aceptaron su alma en el inframundo, y ahora su alma se encuentra vagando por las montañas del sur, esperando a su amor…"

"Eso no es una historia de terror" dijo Vixen después de un rato "Es una historia muy triste"

"Concuerdo con ella" señalo Shayera

"Pero, Flash dijo que los espíritus daban miedo" les replico Diana algo molesta.

"Si Princesa" dijo Flash esperando no ofender la susceptibilidad de Diana "Pero…"

"Bueno ya" dijo Vixen agitando ambas manos "¿Quieren una historia de terror?, les contare una historia de terror, pero después de esto volveremos a monitorear las computadoras y dejaremos de lado el Halloween de una buena vez"

"Me parece perfecto" dijo Diana

"Todo comenzó una noche de Halloween hace un par de años" dijo Vixen con una voz sombría "Cuando el molesto sonar del teléfono despertó a Melinda de su profundo sueño, "_Ya les dije que me dejen en paz mocosos"_ dijo Melinda por enésima vez mientras colgaba el teléfono de golpe, estaba convencida de que los niños del vecindario eran los que la molestaban, sin embargo esto cambio cuando volvió a contestar el teléfono y una voz lúgubre le dijo _"quiero tu alma",_ Melinda se asusto mucho, y ya no pudo dormir, así que se levanto, y prendió la televisión, para encontrarse con la voz que le decía _"quiero tu alma",_ convencida de que seguía dormida, decidió prender el radio para distraerse, pero esta vez fue el radio el que dijo las palabras _"quiero tu alma"_. Asustada, salio corriendo a su auto y condujo hasta la jefatura de policía, en donde le dijeron que todo era un sueño que no se preocupara y que se fuera a su casa, la chica estaba muy mal, pero los policías creyeron que seguramente solo había visto una película de terror, y por ser Halloween se encontraba susceptible, así que la mandaron de nuevo a casa. Sin embargo al entrar a su recamara la chica volvió a escuchar la voz que decía _"quiero tu alma"_, solo que esta vez se escuchaba en las escaleras, Melinda se encerró en su cuarto, pero la voz se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte, y de pronto el pomo de la puerta empezó a moverse…"

"¿Y entonces que paso?" pregunto Diana intrigada

"Hay vecinos de la chica que dicen que escucharon el grito de Melinda a eso de las tres de la mañana, hay otros que dicen haber escuchado un trueno escabroso, pero sea esto cierto o no, a la mañana siguiente Melinda ya no estaba, no se presento a su trabajo, y un par de días después la policía fue a investigar, no encontró nada raro, salvo por un mensaje en el espejo escrito con sangre, que decía_: "No creyeron en mí, me perseguía y no creyeron en mí, pero ahora, en cada aniversario de mi desaparición, cada vez que alguien diga mi nombre tres veces seguidas, volveré y me llevare a esa persona conmigo, al tormento eterno"_ o algo así."

"Creo que esa si es una historia de terror" dijo Diana "¡Cuenta otra!"

"¡No!" grito Flash de pronto, para luego modular su voz de nuevo y hablar en tono mas calmado "Es decir, no podemos perder el tiempo en esta clase de cosas, tenemos que regresar a vigilar los monitores"

"¿Qué?" le pregunto Shayera "Pero si tu eras el que quería que… un momento… ¿Te dio miedo la historia de Vixen?, Wally?"

"Que¿a mí¡claro que no!, es solo que creo que debemos volver al trabajo, tenemos mucho que hacer, y hay muy poco tiempo, además…"

"Además te dio miedo mi historia" le dijo Vixen.

"¡Claro que no!"

"Claro que si" le respondió la morena acercándose hacia él de manera desafiante "Si no es así, di Melinda"

"Ja, Ja, Ja" dijo sarcásticamente Flash "Lo siento nena, pero no voy a caer en tu juego infantil"

"No puedo creer que te asuste que alguien diga Melinda" Dijo Shayera levantándose de su asiento para ir a revisar los monitores, el descanso ya había durado mas de lo debido y en cierta forma Flash tenia razón, debían volver al trabajo.

"No me asusta" le dijo Flash levantándose también "Lo que pasa, es que…"

"¿A no?" dijo Vixen en un tono malicioso: "Melinda... Melinda… Melin…"

Flash estaba apunto de gritar que se detuviera, pero fue salvado por el sonar del teléfono, lo que hizo callar a Vixen, quien se levanto de un salto para contestar "Es John" dijo la chica

"Ponlo en altavoz" le ordeno Shayera, cosa que Vixen ya estaba haciendo en ese momento.

"¿John que sucede?" Pregunto Vixen

"Chicos tenemos un problema" se escucho desde el altavoz "¿Recuerdan a ese sujeto que se creía dueño del universo y que utilizaba la magia negra?"

"¿El que usaba sombrero de gnomo?" pregunto Wally

"Bien" dijo John "Pues ha regresado, necesito apoyo. Diana y Vixen, necesitare su fuerza y Shayera tal vez tu mazo pueda romper con su magia…"

"Vamos para haya" dijo Flash corriendo hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por la voz de John.

"No, tu te quedas" le dijo este "Necesitamos que alguien se quede a vigilar en la Atalaya"

"Pero, pero…"

"Ya lo oíste" dijo Vixen mientras cortaba comunicaciones "No hay mas que decir Flash, chicas salgamos de aquí" y diciendo esto las tres chicas salieron del lugar.

* * *

Una hora después Flash seguía en la Atalaya viendo los monitores detenidamente, trataba de que su cabeza no divagara en esa tonta historia de terror, pero le era imposible no acordarse del escalofriante relato que Vixen había contado. "_Por Dios Santo Flash eres un Superhéroe" _se decía a si mismo_ "Esa clase de historias no le dan miedo a un Superhéroe" _Además en realidad no había razones para sentir algún temor, Vixen ni siquiera había dicho las palabras completas, o ¿Contarían aunque solo fueran dos y media palabras?, Flash no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba el mundo de los espíritus, pero tal vez era suficiente con mencionar el nombre de Melinda para que esta se enojara, uno nunca sabe, pero por si acaso Flash no se había despegado del control de mandos desde donde podía pedir ayuda en caso de necesidad, es mas ni siquiera había ido por su ración de dulces de las diez de la noche¿las diez de la noche?, ja¡eso era todo! En un par de horas ya no seria Halloween y Melinda no podría venir por su alma, no importa cuantas veces dijeran su nombre. Solo tenia que esperar un par de horas más, pero que tanto eran un par de horas, en realidad no era mucho tiempo así que después de todo él había ganado, "¡¿Cómo te quedo el ojo bruja?!!!" grito de pronto Flash, para arrepentirse tres segundos después, si bien Melinda no había aparecido aun, era seguro que con sus palabras se apareciera, ya que con ellas de seguro había hecho enfadar al espíritu, y la regla numero uno en Halloween es jamás hacer enfadar a los espíritus.

De pronto Flash escucho un gran escándalo en el Angar, _"¡Es Melinda!"_ Pensó Flash _"Y ha venido por mi alma"_ por un momento Flash pensó en esconderse, pero después recupero su valor, no iba permitir que ningún espíritu lo amedrentara, además él era el hombre mas rápido del mundo ¿Qué podía hacerle un fantasma?, así que en menos de un segundo bajo al Angar a revisar, empezó a buscar por todos los rincones, pero no encontró nada, _"es solo tu imaginación"_ se dijo a si mismo, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, sin embargo un ruido lo detuvo en seco, el mismo ruido de hacia un rato, solo que ahora era mas fuerte y frecuente, como un retumbar de tambores, y de pronto se empezó a escuchar un llanto, tan sutil como el del viento, pero al mismo tiempo aterrador, Flash se dio la vuelta y quedo paralizado por completo, pues tenia frente a sus ojos a una mujer de largos cabellos que tapaban por completo su rostro, sin embargo podía ver sus ojos como dos luciérnagas refulgentes que lo miraban directamente, la mujer se movía lentamente hacia él, como si su largo vestido le impidiera caminar rápidamente, sin embargo no decía nada, solo se escuchaba su incesante quejido. Flash estaba totalmente paralizado, no solo por que el fantasma le iba a robar su alma, si no por que en realidad era horrible, su vestido estaba desgastado y viejo, su cabello estaba alborotado y su sucio, y su piel llena de moretones y escamas, si aquel terrible fantasma verde… "_¿Verde?"_ pensó Flash _"¿De cuando a acá los fantasmas son verdes?"…_

"Esta bien John ya puedes salir" dijo Flash recuperando la compostura

"Flash" dijo John saliendo de la Jabalina en donde estaba escondido y desapareciendo la imagen del fantasma "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Por favor" le respondió Flash "Un fantasma de color verde… ¿Qué persona en este lugar tiene un anillo VERDE, con energía de color VERDE, que es capaz de transformar sus pensamientos en objetos de color VERDE?, en realidad ¿creíste que podría caer en algo así?

"Claro que caíste" dijo Shayera saliendo de la nave junto con Vixen y Diana "Debiste haber visto tu cara, estabas espantado"

"Chicas" dijo Flash sorprendido "¿Ustedes también estaban de acuerdo con él"

"Claro, si no ¿Quién crees que le contó a John la historia de Melinda?" dijo Vixen señalándose "Hizo los ruidos…" dijo mientras señalaba a Diana "…Y la voz escabrosa" y al decir esto señalo a Shayera.

"Chicas ¿Cómo pudieron? Creí que estaban en una misión"

"Estábamos en una misión" dijo Shayera "terminamos mas pronto de lo que creíamos, un golpe de mi mazo y pow el tal mago se desplomo, y en el camino de regreso le contamos la historia a John, y nos pareció buena idea el aparecer a Melinda por aquí, después de todo ¿Tú eras el que quería hacer algo relacionado con Halloween, no?"

"Si, creo que si" le contesto Flash

"¿Así que esto es Halloween, he?" dijo la princesa Diana "Me parece divertido"

"Y lo es princesa" dijo Flash animado de nuevo "Y aun no has visto la mejor parte, el año que entra ya lo veras, organizaremos una fiesta y nos disfrazaremos, habrá manzanas, escobas voladoras y dulces para rev…" pero no pudo terminar su frase por que un viento helado inundo de pronto el lugar, junto con un golpe fuerte, como si una puerta se hubiera cerrado de golpe.

"Cariño" le dijo Vixen a John "Dejaste la compuerta abierta¿como puede ser posible que…?"

"Yo no deje nada abierto" dijo John

"Tal vez es Melinda que viene por sus almas" dijo Diana de los mas tranquila "Obviamente por la mía no, ya que soy un ser inmortal"

"No es ninguna Melinda" dijo Vixen "Me invente esa historia"

"¿En serio?" le pregunto Shayera

"Si" dijo Vixen, y al decirlo se volvió a escuchar un golpe seco.

"Oigan" les dijo Shayera "¿Quién quiere ir a la cafetería por unos helados y olvidar de una buena vez el Halloween?"

"Yo" dijeron en coro Vixen, Diana y John

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo" dijo Flash "Dejemos de una buena vez a los espíritus, al menos hasta el año que viene" y al decir esto los cinco salieron apresurados del Angar. No era que creyeran en los espíritus, pero siendo noche de Halloween ¿Para que arriesgarse?...

FIN

Bien primer que nada ¡Gracias por leer!

Y segundo es la primera vez que escribo algo en toda mi vida, así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo!!!


End file.
